1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to appliances that are used during the course of orthodontic treatment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an orthodontic appliance such as a bracket or molar appliance having an improved latch that releasably retains an archwire in an archwire slot of the appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthodontic therapy is a specialized type of treatment within the field of dentistry, and involves movement of malpositioned teeth to orthodontically correct locations. Orthodontic treatment often improves the patient's occlusion and typically enhances the aesthetic appearance of the teeth.
Many types of orthodontic treatment programs involve the use of a set of tiny appliances and wires that are commonly known collectively as “braces”. During such treatment programs, small appliances known as brackets are fixed to the patient's anterior, cuspid and bicuspid teeth, and an archwire is inserted into a slot of each bracket. The archwire forms a track to guide movement of the teeth to orthodontically correct locations. End sections of the archwires are typically captured in tiny appliances known as buccal tubes that are fixed to the patient's molar teeth.
Many types of orthodontic brackets have archwire slots that are open on one side for insertion of the archwire, and bounded on remaining sides by walls or other structure. Brackets that are intended to be bonded to the patient's front tooth surfaces often have archwire slots that are open either on a buccolabial side (i.e., a side facing the patient's cheeks or lips) or an occlusal side (i.e., a side facing the outer tips of the teeth) of the archwire slot. Some brackets, however, are intended to be fixed to the lingual side of the patient's teeth (i.e., the side of the teeth facing the patient's tongue) and typically have an archwire slot that is open on a lingual side or on an occlusal side.
Many orthodontists use ligatures to connect the archwire to the brackets and to urge the archwire into an orientation of seating engagement in the archwire slot. One type of commercially available orthodontic ligature is a small, elastomeric O-ring. Orthodontic O-ring ligatures are installed by stretching the O-ring around small wings (known as “tiewings”) that are connected to the bracket body on the gingival side (i.e., the side facing the patient's gingiva or gums) and on the occlusal side of the archwire slot. Once installed, the O-ring ligature extends around the back or lingual side of the tiewings as well as over the labial side of the archwire and urges the archwire toward a fully seated position in contact with a lingual wall of the archwire slot.
Metal ligatures, such as ligatures made of stainless steel, are also used to retain archwires in archwire slots of brackets. Metal ligatures are typically made of a short section of initially straight wire that is subsequently formed into a loop. During installation, the wire ligature is hooked around the tiewings and extended over the labial side of the archwire. End sections of the ligature are then twisted together to close the loop and retain the ligature in place.
Unfortunately, some orthodontists are not entirely satisfied with elastomeric and metal ligatures. Such ligatures are somewhat time-consuming to install, both during initial installation and also during reinstallation whenever replacement of the archwire or ligatures is desired. As can be appreciated, decreasing the amount of time needed for ligation can help to reduce the total time that the practitioner must spend with the patient and consequently decrease the overall costs of orthodontic treatment.
Other disadvantages are also associated with elastomeric and metal ligatures. For example, there have been reports that certain polyurethane elastomeric ligatures have exhibited deformation and force decay during the course of treatment. In some instances, elastomeric ligatures are stained by food and beverages consumed by the patient and become somewhat unsightly. Metal ligatures often have sharp ends that may retain plaque and food debris and also may increase the risk of infection.
In an effort to overcome the problems associated with conventional ligatures, a variety of orthodontic brackets have been proposed having various types of latches for coupling the archwire to the bracket. Such brackets are also known as self-ligating brackets. The latch comprises a movable clip, spring member, cover, shutter, bail or other structure that is connected to the bracket body for retaining an archwire in the archwire slot.
Examples of self-ligating orthodontic brackets having generally U-shaped ligating latch clips are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,772,787, 4,248,588 and 4,492,573. In general, the clip of such brackets is slidably mounted on the bracket body, and a dental explorer or other small-tipped dental tool is used to move the clip relative to the body when needed in order to open or close the archwire slot. A self-ligating bracket known as the “Speed” brand bracket also has a movable, generally U-shaped clip for ligating the archwire to the bracket.
Other types of self-ligating brackets have latches that resemble swinging shutters or closures that pivotally move between a slot-open and a slot-closed position. For example, the bracket illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,999 has a rotatable cover plate that is pivotally connected at one end to a tiewing of the bracket along one side of the slot, and is releasably engagable at the other end with a tiewing that is located along the opposite side of the archwire slot. Other orthodontic brackets with swinging latches are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,423, 5,516,284 and 5,685,711.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,337 and 4,559,012 describe self-ligating orthodontic brackets having latches that rotate about the longitudinal axis of the archwire slot. The latch of these references has a somewhat cylindrical shape and is rotatably received in a mating, cylindrical channel, and an outwardly extending arm is provided to assist in rotatably moving the latch between a slot-open and a slot-closed position.
A self-ligating orthodontic bracket that is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,666 has a latch that comprises a flexible flat spring member. One end of the spring member is fixed to the bracket body on one side of the archwire slot, and the opposite end of the spring member has notches that releasably engage latch sears or catches when the spring member is moved to a slot-closed position. To open the slot, the notches are disengaged from the catches and the spring member is bent to an orientation sufficient to enable the archwire to be removed from the archwire slot.
Other types of self-ligating orthodontic brackets have latches that comprise essentially flat plates that are slidable between a slot-open and a slot-closed position. Examples of such construction are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,614, 5,322,435 and 5,613,850. In general, the sliding latches described in those references move in upright channels that are located buccolabially of the archwire slot.
Another type of self-ligating bracket that has been proposed in the past has a latch that is made of a section of wire material that functions similar to a bail. The orthodontic brackets described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,149,314, 4,725,229 and 5,269,681 have wire-like latches that swing between a slot-closed position and a slot-open position. The orthodontic bracket described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,375 has a wire latch that is slidable between a slot-open and a slot-closed position.
Improved self-ligating orthodontic brackets are described in two pending PCT applications entitled “ORTHODONTIC APPLIANCE WITH SELF-RELEASING LATCH”, WO01/22901 and US02/09896. The appliances described in these applications have a latch for retaining an archwire in the archwire slot, and the latch releases the archwire from the archwire slot whenever the archwire exerts a force on the appliance that exceeds a certain minimum value. The minimum value is significantly less than the force required in the same direction to debond the appliance from the tooth, and consequently helps ensure that the appliance will not spontaneously debond from the tooth during the course of treatment.
In certain embodiments of the appliances described in the PCT applications mentioned above, the archwire may be inserted into the archwire slot by pressing the archwire against the latch. The latch is constructed to self-open without the need for hand instruments or other tools. Consequently, such appliances are a great advantage to the practitioner in that the time needed for connecting the archwire to the appliance can be significantly reduced.
While the appliances described in the above-mentioned PCT applications represent a significant advance in orthodontic appliance technology, there is a continuing need to improve the state of the art relating to self-ligating appliances. One improvement that would be desirable relates to improvements to the latch that could help assure the latch reliably opens and closes as intended over extended periods of time. In addition, it is important to assure that the latch does not fracture during use so that the appliance need not be replaced.
Unfortunately, one problem associated with improving the latches described above relates to their inherently small size. For example, some of the latches described in the above-referenced PCT applications may have overall sizes of less than about 2.5 mm×1.6 mm×0.3 mm. While it is possible to increase the size of the latch in order to increase its fatigue life, such a modification is not desirable because the overall size of the appliance is likely to be correspondingly increased. Increasing the size of the appliance is generally not satisfactory because of the increased likelihood that the appliance will impinge on adjacent soft tissue and cause pain to the patient. In addition, an increase in appliance size will usually cause the appliance to be more visible in the oral cavity and adversely affect its aesthetic appearance.